


Hans, The Hope of Arendale

by Mary_Rae



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, International Relations, Magic, Political Alliances, Politics, Royalty, Snowed In, Tags Are Hard, lots of politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: With Anna running after Elsa, Hans was in charge of the kingdom. And he was determined to be a better leader than his father could ever hope to be. But suddenly becoming the leader of a kingdom had a lot of resistance. Especially if he was snowed in with foreign royals who had different plans for how the kingdom should be run. And the servants are hiding old secrets. Throw magic into the mix things could get deadly. Royal protocol be dammed.How can a lowly prince stand against a group of Kings?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hans, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Royal Dilemma

Hans paused in his steps on his way to the banquet hall. His eyes looked out the window watching the sudden ice storm. Even in the evening light, he could see the wind was blowing anything not tied down back and forth. He saw small lights in the village windows. The chimneys continued draining smoke into the sky. Distorting the surrounding snow black. Adding a burnt smell to the air even so far away. Many lights were going out slowly. He made a mental note to add firewood to the growing list of things to give the people of his darling’s kingdom. The list was growing at an alarming rate. It was concerning to all the local officials, but Hans would not let their worry derail his decisions. A sudden burst of wind knocked a frosted tree into the courtyard. The sudden impact made the snow slip off all at once. The misplaced wood cracked and splintered, icicles crumbled under the force. Making a hauntingly beautiful melody soar throughout the courtyard. Hans stood still, entranced by the sound. Eyes closing, ears straining to hear the last bits of the sound. Until everything washed away. Hans felt himself relax in the cold silence. Savoring a rare moment of peace from the debris in the palace walls.

“Oh! Prince Hans!” Hans’s eyes opened, his peace left him. He turned to a stout servant running towards him. The servant stopped to his side. Almost noticing the fragmented moment. “Prince Hans, am I interrupting something?”

Hans gave the man a small smile and shook his head. “No no, you are not.” He then had a thought. “I just saw part of a tree fall in the courtyard. Is there any way it could be chopped up and given to the people for firewood?” he pointed out the window to the remains of the tree fell. The man looked out the window, his eyes widened at the snowy disaster. Almost marveling at the tree splintered out by the storm.

“I do have to say that is more than part of a tree!” the man chuckled at his own joke, then turned to Hans smiling, “I do not see why not! Not many people have firewood this time of year. Some only have some for cooking. Mind you not everyone wants a bonfire in spring!” Hans smiled back at the man's approval. But saw the smile not reach the man's eyes. But he saw relief fill some features. Nobody is prepared for an ice storm in the middle of spring. And more than likely the people were not prepared any way shape or form. They both looked out at the tree. Almost in a daze of either a small bit of relief or more worry. Hans had no idea.

“You came to find me for a reason?”

“Oh yes!” The man snapped back “The cooks are almost done with the soup. It is very good for you to do this for the people of Arendelle Prince Hans. But how can we serve it to the people?”

“The gates are still open correct?”

“Yes yes! But what does th-”

“Let the people in.”

“What?” the servant was gobsmacked. He looked to Hans like he grew another head. They locked eyes. One set filled with shock and another filled with inquiries.

“What is your name?” Hans asked. The man suddenly was thrown for another loop. 

“My name is Kai, but what-”

“Then Kai, please answer me truthfully. What other choices are there?” Hans kept his eyes locked into Kai’s. “There is a sudden snowstorm in spring. It is so dangerous that nobody can leave the kingdom. Not by boat or by horse. Not even the visiting royals can even send a single messenger hawk through to their kingdoms for help. All we have is what was prepared for Queen Elsa’s Coronation. Having citizens come to the castle for food and supplies is the only option I can see.” The temporary peace from before was replaced with frustration and uncertainty. His breath leaving his lungs, his voice became a plea. “And if there were any other choices for the people to survive this please, I beg you to tell me.” He tore his eyes away to look out the window again. Seeing nothing but his own frightened eyes mirroring back at him. Composing himself as he waited for a reply. Mind-numbing gloom overwhelmed his thoughts as he mused about the meeting that he had to have soon with the other royals. He knew from his experience with his brothers that those higher in power expect luxury. While only those at the bottom only want to survive. But now he was the leader of an influential nation filled with citizens. But even if that is always what he wanted, it frightened him to finally have a lifelong dream fulfilled. A dream that his brothers ridiculed and slaughtered for years. Suddenly Hans could not breathe. He forced his lungs to open for his breath to flow in smoothly. His mind was struggling for anything he could to tranquilize his bleeding heart thrashing against its rib cage.

Kai studied at the prince in his silence. His thoughts far from the darkness that Hans was currently in. Eyes filled with respect and hope for the royal looking upon a land that was not his own. But caring for every citizen of the kingdom of his beloved. The man had a heart for the people like the late Queen so long ago. He thought back to the late royals, wondering if they would have done the same. They were a set pair he remembered. They evened each other out while making new laws and abolishing old ones. The Queen was passionate about updating every law possible, making Arendelle odd compared to every other kingdom. The king on the other hand focused on making Arendelle a trading empire. Being in the middle of 6 major kingdoms did have some benefits in trade routes. Which is why there were so many royals who came to this event. The King and Queen had each other in ruling the kingdom. It dawned on Kai that Hans had nobody. His eyes widened in shock, his heart clenched in sympathy for the abrupt burden. Hans was alone in ruling the kingdom, not even Anna was here for him. His resolve hardened, determined in helping the future king in this trying time. Drawing up his chest he spoke, breaking Hans out of his thoughts.

“Sir, I will coordinate with the Councilor and General. We will do as you say immediately.” He held his head high, his back straight. One arm laid over his chest with a faint smile upon his lips. Just as he was taught to do by his father, and his father before him. Honor to his post of Head of House dictated that he would follow the Royal family for every whim that he could cater to. And he was determined to do his very best for Prince Hans. Hans looked at the man. Examining his new posture and attitude with wonder and a bit of surprise.

“Just make a plan for now Kai.” Starting to feel overwhelmed again, he felt like he had to slow the man down from immediately acting upon the plan. “I will come by after the meeting to talk it over and then approve it.” Hans walked away from the window with Kai following behind him at a brisk pace. 

“I will gather everyone in the kitchen to go over the plan then Sir. We will meet you thereafter the meeting.” Kai thought for a moment, “Will the meeting take a long time?”

“It is just the kings and queens. There will be an extended one tomorrow with the diplomats and the heirs with more detail. But for now, we all need to sleep on decisions.” A headache started to pound within his head. Almost like his heart fled to his head to help him think. How was he to talk about a kingdom that he only heard stories about? And how were the royals going to react to a fellow Queen running away, with magic no less! And a princess leaving her new love in charge of the most powerful kingdom in the land? Hans stops walking and turns to Kai. The man has been here longer than anyone. An idea came to him, he looked at the Kai sheepishly, “Kai, would you like to come with me to this meeting? You know more about this kingdom than I ever will. Your answers might satisfy the other royals.”

“I will do so happily sir.” Kai’s smile became genuine. “I will send word to the Councilor and General to meet us in the kitchen. More than likely the Executive chef will have a word or two about the plan involving the food.” He started walking ahead, his voice getting louder the farther he became. “Now excuse me sir. I must find a messenger to complete the task of getting a Lumberjack for the tree. And another to get the meeting ready. I will be a tad late, but I will meet you at the meeting!” he turned the corner and went out of sight.

Hans was again isolated as he was walking towards the hall. His footsteps were muffled by the carpet, but the sound was defining to his ears. Apprehension commanded his every move, mind-numbing fear flooded his thoughts once again. Longing for the moment of peace he had but a few minutes ago. He turned back to look at the window. He was too far away to see out of it again, but he looked at the shadows the light cast down the hallway. Collecting his thoughts to prepare to be pecked at by the ruling class. A class he was born into but was endlessly tormented by. His brothers knew no love. And if they did, they had none for him. Turning around he strode to the door at the end of the hallway. He heard faint voices on the other side. He felt a bit embarrassed about making them wait longer than they should have. But oddly not feeling one bit of regret about it. Hans felt like waiting for Kai to return, so they could enter the room together. Maybe if they did, would it help Han’s case for the citizens with the Head of House by his side? Hans stood in front of the oak door, taking in the craftsmanship for a brief moment. Not wanting to go in, but knowing what is at stake made him firm in his actions. He took a breath, resolving to not stall for Kai any longer. And opened the door.


	2. A Royal Council

The talking withers away as soon as Hans opened the door. All eyes were on the prince as he made his way over to the group by the dwindling fire. Hans takes in the group. About 8 kings and 6 queens came to this ceremony. Some royals could not come in the middle of their harvest season. So the princes and princesses were here in their stead. Dukes and other representatives also came as well. The Royals turned to inspect Hans, almost judging him as he stood before him. Tired eyes and scared faces looked him over, almost daring him to bring bad news. Hans observes them in turn. The evening gowns and imperial wear, once so majestic, were now wrinkled. And all were stained with melting ice and mud. 

“Sorry I am late. I had to approve of some plans for the citizens” Earlier Hans made a statement announcing his decision that the royals would be settled into their rooms last after the meeting. Kai had informed him that the staff would have fewer people to worry about at once. Not all the Royals wanted to be last. Many demanding the best rooms at once. Hans had to make up the meeting on the spot to appease everyone on his decision. 

While some stand and greet the young prince, greetings were echoed from the group. There is no genuine emotion behind any of the words spoken. Some stay by the fire, mostly the elder kings and a few princesses. The princes were standing away from the fire, all covered in melted ice and mud. Everyone had a general weariness about them. But one woman with chopped brown hair looked so tired. Her escort by her side seemed to be filled with a controlled fear. His eyes locked onto the snowstorm, almost as if he was expecting something to attack. The woman’s hand was holding his, almost as if grounding each other in the middle of the storm. The smell of smoke and perfume was almost overwhelming to Hans. His throat dried up, the weight on his shoulders pressed down on him. The greetings fell away to silence. Not wanting anything to be awkward, Hans started talking.

“I do not know how to formally start this meeting, so I will just share what the plan is for right now. If anyone has any questions please wait until the end. I know that we would all like to get some sleep.” If the attention in the room was not on him before it was now. Hans felt his mind shut down and his words started to tumble out of his mouth to try to explain the situation before anyone became irked at him, “The ice seems to be normal ice as far as anyone can tell. The sailors, hunters, and the royal alchemist are inspecting the ice as we speak. So I will explain any new information at tomorrow’s meeting. As for the blasting snowstorm. It seems to have encompassed the whole valley and has frozen the ocean as far as the eye can see. It has also frozen all boats in place. Some ideas are being considered for how to get a messenger to another kingdom for help. Which kingdom it is going to be is still under debate. We will discuss that in tomorrow’s meeting at length with everyone. From what the Head of Staff had told me is that we do have food that will last us a solid week if portioned out properly.” Hans felt his lungs relax as he saw no malice on anyone’s faces as he feared. They actually listened to him ramble on about anything he said! The royals looked grateful to be informed and started to become interested as Hans explained the situation. He felt more relaxed as no nobles seemed to have any ill intent so far towards him. 

All of a sudden the door burst open and in stomped the Duke. Addressing the group as he raved “Ladies and Kings of the court! I demand we have Hans removed immediately! The queen of Arendelle has fled, and so has her sister! There needs to be one of royalty to the crown to rule! You all know this! He is also too young to be run-”

“Who are you?”

“I am the Duke of Weselton, PRINCE.” The Duke huffed in indignation. 

“Last I checked prince was above duke.” Hans fired back at the man. Turning to him as he calmly addressed the angry man, “I understand we are not following protocol here. But Princess Anna herself put me in charge as she is bringing back her sister. And furthermore, she is my fiancée. I am legally the only royal legally allow-”

“Oh yes, young love. Hasty declarations. How very convenient for you.” the Duke looked up at and started to lecture Hans, waving a finger in his face “Now I am your elder young man, address me prop-” Hans cut him off.

“if you wish to speak your mind, do it tomorrow with everyone else. Like it was agreed upon."

"Like everyone agreed to this meeting you insisted on?" The Duke looked at the kings behind him, pointed at Hans as he continued his rant, "He has not followed the Protocol at all for this. He has insulted you by not rooming you first. You sho-"

"There is a meeting tomorrow. Sir. Feel free to speak your mind there. ” Hand turned his back to the Duke and addressed the shocked guards in the hallway. “Guards, remove the duke to his rooms for the night.” 

As the duke looked around, he saw he had no support from anyone in the room. As he was escorted out, Kai came in passing the Duke. Ignoring the man entirely. “My apologies for being late, your majesty. I had to find a woodcutter to chop down the tree before it practically froze to the ground!” He chuckled as he turned to the other royals. Eyes warm and calm as the tension in the room bled out. His hand crossed over his chest by instinct and gave a warm smile. “Greetings everyone, I am Kai. The Head of Staff for the royal family. The servants have all been working on your rooms as you are waiting. If anything is needed please inform the staff, and we will try to accommodate your needs immediately. But for now, Hans has asked me to come in for this meeting and answer any questions he might not be able to answer.” 

His words calmed the room from the earlier argument. Murmurs from the crowd as everyone looked to each other. Daring someone to go first. A stout man with impressive thick black curls stepped forward and asked, “How much food do we have?”

Kai rubbed his chin in consideration, his brow furrowed as he thought over the question. “Great question King Arnold. I suppose we have 9 days' worth if we ration it out properly. I am sure the cook can get creative when things get low. She will bring forth more information at tomorrow’s meeting. But for now, I ask all of you to please do not worry about it.” 

An old man with a monocle piped up from his seat by the fire, “Do we have enough wood for everyone to keep warm?” His eyes were full of concern and his hands wrapped in his wife’s fur muff. His wife also looked concerned, glancing at her husband’s wrapped hands as he asked.

“We have enough wood for a solid week at the rate we are using it. It would be beneficial to wear warm clothing for now until we find a way to replenish our stockpiles. If you do need more wood to keep you warm, please ask. But for now. I recommend not starting any bonfires, Lord Wagner.” Kai’s gave a half-hearted glare at the Lord. His words started to break the tension, making the Lord look a tad ashamed back it Kai. But the glare seemed to calm the couples worry.

Until a young man marched past King Arnold and demanded answers, “Is it true? Are all boats frozen in the ports? If so, what should we do if there is damage to the boats?” his tone of voice was frazzled, but his eyes were harsh. It was almost like he was accusing Kai of giving a false report. Kai stiffened as soon as the man mentioned the boats. His smile fell away to a face of stone as he held the gaze of the man. Hans felt the tension rise in the room, but this time it seemed to be for another matter altogether. Nobody moved, nobody even wanted to make a sound. The prince seemed to have unknowingly, or even knowingly brought up a taboo subject to the man. Everyone was still as Kai replied in a grim voice.

“I am afraid so Prince Schreiber, I heavily recommend you have your sailors and captains check them if you are sailing back.” Focusing his gaze on the crowd behind Schreiber, he declared, “If there is any damage, stay here. Let us fix your boat before you leave. I have no desire to send anyone out on a broken boat as long as I live.”

“I second that.” Hans blurted out. All eyes were on him again, but this time in surprise and humor from the elder kings. He gave Kai a stressed smile that was returned to him.

“ Now!” Kai clapped his hands, shocking everyone in the room to look at him. “I think it would be good to go to bed at this time. Rest easy for tonight, and we will have a more detailed meeting tomorrow afternoon. If you wish to have a private meeting with the prince please run it by me. Mind you the young man cannot be everywhere at once! He has a kingdom to run!” Kai looked at Hans with an odd look to his eyes. One that Hans has never seen before. It made him feel relaxed and more sure of himself. He nodded his head to the man and called the Guards to escort the rulers to their rooms. A young lady with the chopped hair walked over, her escort trailed behind but let speak. His face grim and stature heavy. There seemed to be a tired tale in their eyes. One that made them seem drained of their energy. The lady stopped in front of Kai and Hans, determination etched into her features as she stood in front of them.

“My kingdom has dealt with magic before as well. Is there any way I can help?”

“Where do you hail from?”

“My name is Princess Rapunzel and this is my fiance, Eugene. We both hail from Corona."

“Yes, we would love your input on this matter” Hans nodded his head at the royals before him. Remembering the gossip of the whole Sun magic from the sailors. She looked amused at his sudden eagerness.

Kai bowed next to him, declaring, “My Lady, I formally invite you for a meeting in the library tomorrow morning for a more detailed meeting to discuss any ideas about the magical ice problem we seem to have. for you seem to be the only expert we have at the moment.” Hans was taken aback at Kai’s urgency. Becoming dismayed by what the servant was suggesting. But from the looks of it, Rapunzel seemed to be expecting his words. More than likely have been asked to be a council on other magical matters as well.

Hans muttered to Kai. “Kai, what is wrong with the ice-” “Well your majesty, our queen who is newly crowned not three hours ago, suddenly shot ice from her hands ran off. While freezing the ocean. And from the reports of the lumberjacks, she has just made an ice castle.” Kai was looked eyes with Hans. One eyebrow raising as if the events of the day have caught up with him. 

“I do have to say, it is getting very late.” Kai continued to address the princess and her lover. Both seemed shocked but oddly not surprised at the news of a sudden ice castle. Hans wonders if the sailors actually did not exaggerate any story about the Princess and her travels. Kai straightened his back and nodded his head to Hans.“ We have a lot to do tonight. We hope we will see you and Eugene at the library for breakfast. Goodnight to both of you.” The couple smiled and said goodnight in turn. They held hands as they were the last to be escorted to their rooms. Hans looked on at their tenderness, his heart aching for Anna to be by him. His mind started spinning, realizing once again that he was alone in running an empire. And it seemed that there was more to the ice than it seemed. He made a mental note to ask Kai about the full story in the hall, or in the meeting. Whenever he remembered to ask. Words tumbled out of his mouth again as he turned to Kai, “Thank you for the help Kai. I am grateful, I do not know wha-“

“Prince Hans, it is my greatest honor to serve the Royals. You are no exception.” Kai’s eyes locked into Hans', making him freeze in place. Kai reaches out and grasps Hans’ shoulders. “I heard what the duke said. You handled yourself well. From what I can see, you were given this position in an odd circumstance. But you have flourished and provided for the kingdom. In a way, I don’t think any other king could have done.”

Hans turned out of Kai’s grasp. His eyes stung. Reaching his face, he rubbed his eyes, thinking it was smoke. But the man's words affected him in a way he had never felt. He could not understand it but pushed it all aside for now. “ shall we head to the kitchen?”

Kai watched as Hans met his eyes again. His face looked the same, but his eyes were almost happy. He smiled back at the prince. “Everyone should be in the kitchen for the discussion. They have been going through the plan for a while, all we need is you to approve of it.” 

“We have no time to waste then.” Hans strode out of the room at a brisk pace. Kai followed right behind him. but as Hans left the doorway, he turned right and strode down the hall. Kai turned left and stopped. Realizing that Hans had no clue where anything was. Chuckling, he turned to the retreating figure and yelled, “YOUR HIGHNESS !” Hans stopped and looked behind him in confusion, “I don’t mean to be a bother, but you are going the wrong way! The Kitchen it this way.” Hans looked embarrassed as he jogged back to Kai. His eyes locked on the floor, one hand on the back of his neck.

“Kai, can you-“

“My pleasure. Your Majesty”

Hans smiled and followed Kai at a slower pace. Looking out the windows at the village lights again. Contemplating everything that happened that day. And reviewing all the new information he got before the final meeting of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i am working on chapter 3 & 4 so i will hope to post an update later this month.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction. I am hoping to write up the second chapter and post it within a week or so. I do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
